


Tattoo parlour & Festival Fireworks

by orphan_account



Series: WW drabbles [5]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Candied Apples, Festivals, Fireworks, Jafar throwing Kouen’s feelings into a loop, Kissing, M/M, Piercings, Slight Enja at least, Tattoo shops, Tattoos, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Chapter 1)Week 10: tattooJa’far wants to get a tattoo, so he goes to Sinbad’s tattoo shop, but instead of Sinbad tattooing him his co-worker does it.(Chapter 2)Week 12: FestivalsJa’far and Kouen spend quality time at a festival.
Relationships: Jafar/Ren Kouen
Series: WW drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781512
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	1. Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t gonna upload this at first but I guess I wanted to. I really love tattoo parlour AUs. I love tattoos in general.
> 
> Also, we could make more than one fic based on a prompt right? XD

Ja’far hadn’t expected for Sinbad, extravagant as he was, to own a shop that looked so sketchy, tinted windows and no sign, grey and boring.

The bell chimed, the sound ringing throughout the room. Ja’far noticed that only a couch had been sat up for the customers, and the leather ripped since a long time ago.

“Good day.” 

Kouen didn’t reply, since he couldn’t be seen behind a large plastic veil covering him form the lobby. His mind only going over for a split second how young and polite this person sounded.

“Ah, Ja’far!” Sinbad sounded way too excited than he should be, obviously he knew the guy, but still, there was something called professionalism.

And Sinbad had never been capable of it when there was someone he knew in the shop.

Kouen listened to Sinbad’s loud talking, deciding to continue drawing before his next client comes through, as Sinbad probably wanted to tattoo (or pierce) this ‘Ja’far’.

Then the plastic veil that separated Kouen from the open space of the parlour got swiftly pulled aside, the noise cutting through the gentle scribble of his pen and the flash of purple everyone knew as Sinbad appeared.

“Yo, Kouen you think you can tattoo my friend? I have a date in five minutes and I don’t want to miss it.”

“Are you really ditching your friend?” Kouen asked.

Sinbad ignored him, turning his head to what Kouen assumes is Ja’far and says, “Kouen can tattoo you Jaffy.”

“Don’t call me Jaffy.”

“Yeah Yeah, See ya guys later.” Sinbad said, almost running out of the parlour, leaving a confused Kouen and Ja’far behind.

“I hope I’m not bothering you too much, I have had an appointment for a while but...”

“No worries.” 

Ja’far could hear the sigh in Kouen’s voice before he even saw the man. He had opened his mouth to speak but the words died on his tongue when he saw the man for the first time.

When Sinbad has described Kouen it had mostly been a quick sentence, nothing about the strong, solid frame, the tanned skin covered by the tight shirt. The large black tattoos on both his muscular arms.

Ja’far stood mostly in awe, and Kouen and raised an eyebrow, the stoic face pulled into a grin.

Kouen stroked the patch of red hair he had on his chin, face returning into a neutral expression as he looked over Ja’far.

The first words that struck him was pale.

Pale and a rock star wannabe.

Ja’far wore a t-shirt, revealing a weird, but well done tattoo that resembled red...rope? Kouen wasn’t sure, but it looked like red rope stretched across his arms. A piercing in the lobe of his ear could be seen through white hair and a ring going over his lower lip.

“I think I remember Sinbad talking about you...a while ago.” Kouen didn’t try to hide his obvious staring, but he had never seen someone so pale before, and the man’s almost soft, gentle appearance didn’t match the piercings and tattoos.

“I’m here to get a snake over my leg, nothing too fancy, I have a sketch.”

Kouen nodded, hoping that this would be a relatively easy job.

“It goes over a scar.”

Ah. 

“That is going to be a problem.” Kouen sighed, his expression turning sour and annoyed before he realises it. Tattoos over scars was one of the things he hated doing, especially large scars. He hoped Ja’far didn’t have any large scars.

“I understand that.” Ja’far simply smiled, as if he knew that already. Maybe he did know, Kouen thought, maybe that was why he was so calm.

“Show me the design, and where you want it.” 

“Sure.”

Not 15 minutes later had Ja’far showed a pretty and simple tattoo design of a snake, and where he wanted it. The snake would go over a few parts on a large, stitch scar that Ja’far had, but hopefully all would go well.

Ja’far had already pulled up his trouser leg, exposing the quite large scar, along with several small others.

“You’ve had any larger tattoos done before?”

“My chest is littered with them.”

Kouen raised an eyebrow at this, getting his needles ready, the tattoo already sketched out on Ja’far’s skin. A simple black tattoo of a slithering snake. 

“I...got them when I was in a gang, if you’re wondering why.” Ja’far didn’t seem ashamed, much like many others had been when they had either told Kouen, or showed him the ugly gang tattoos people have gotten. Usually they had been forced.

“I understand.” Kouen finally said, ending the short conversation.

Ja’far had laid on his side, and when he felt the needles burning pain shooting through him, the small amount of stress he had rushing out of him at the pain.

The buzzing in the background reminded him of a fly, while the pain made him snarl, it still had some comfort in it, even through heavy breaths and clenched teeth. 

He didn’t love it, hell, he didn’t like it either, but it made him think of something else than all the stress he had over the job he was applying for.

He had always used pain as a method of pushing anything else from his mind, leaving it blank but the fire licking his skin as Kouen tattooed.

“Does it hurt?” Obviously Kouen could see that, even if Ja’far is laying perfectly still.

“Yes, but don’t worry.” Ja’far said through a hissed breath, breathing calmly as Kouen continued.

It might have taken 2-3 hours, for Kouen had finished it completely, the snake slithering over the scar, and the way Ja’far’s face lit up made him happy, seeing the man smile so damn brightly.

“Thank you a lot.”

“Stay there, I need to wrap it up.” Kouen said, standing up to being the plastic and tape from a table over.

Before he actually put the plastic over the tattoo, the door opened, cold air blowing in.

“Already finished?” Sinbad, annoying bastard, had smudged lipstick going up his neck, made more apparent when he walked closer and into the bright lights of the studio.

“It looks cool, you’re not gonna regret this one.” Sinbad said, but Kouen didn’t know if he said it to Kouen or Ja’far. Probably Ja’far.

“I think so too.” Ja’far smiled, dark eyes going away from Kouen for a split second to look at Sinbad.

“So about you working here...” Sinbad smiled back, tapping his shoe in the floor and crossing his arms, looking only a tad more serious than before.

“What?” Kouen whipped his head around, red hair lashing the air.

“He didn’t tell you, huh?” Sinbad grinned 

“I’m...also a tattoo artist, and have been looking for a job for a while, so I asked Sin.”

“Oh.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Ja’far said, holding out his hand, as if Kouen hadn’t spent 3 hours having a needle on Ja’far’s skin.


	2. Festivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouen gets dragged to a festival, where he and Ja’far spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, look at that, more Enja.

It isn’t everyday you got to witness the peak of festivals that year, the ‘Beginning of summer’. Kouen hadn’t, yet, at least. Kouha had forced him to go, but as soon as his feet landed on the grass outside of the car they had arrived in, Kouha is gone. A tall red haired man he knows as Lo’lo grins, waving as they part ways from the car, leaving Koumei sleeping comfortably in the backseat and Kouen looking around the place they were at.

A clearing around a mountain, the edge of the clips sealed off for safety. 

Stands had been put up long ago, selling food items, from sweets to savoury.

What Kouen is most interested about, had to be the purple haired man and the white haired man calling out his name.

“Kouen, here!” Sinbad shouted, drawing attention to him from an onlooker.

“Sinbad.” He nodded to his coworker, then nodding to Ja’far, his other coworker.

“It’s nice meeting you here, Kouen.” Ja’far said, smiling and Kouen, despite his odd way with people that usually ended well, didn’t know how to respond, giving the man a frown instead of a reply. Ja’far is different from many others he had met so far, but he didn’t know the man’s heart like Sinbad.

Ja’far’s smile didn’t falter, holding its politeness even with the rejections of his friendly approach.

“I have a date with this girl, so I can’t stay, I’ll leave you two-“

“What’s her name?” Kouen would be damned if he let Sinbad slink away a second time.

Sinbad stopped in his tracks, before grinning widely, and saying, “Kougyoku Ren.” 

Kouen stared as Sinbad ran for his life, laughing as he did.

“That fucker-“ Kouen hisses, being stopped by Ja’far’s hand on his bicep.

“I’m sorry for him, he’s...”

“I know what he is.”

“Then I don’t need to explain, do I?” Ja’far says, grey eyes staring up at Kouen.

Kouen opened his mouth, but quickly closed it again, crossing his arms and staring out over the crowd. “What are we going to do here?”

“Eat food, watch the fireworks later?” Ja’far says, looking up at Kouen, the light bouncing off his lip piercing and earring. Ja’far wore a green cardigan, covering the red wire tattoos on his arms.

“Sounds fine.” Kouen shrugs, stroking his goatee.

“Great, let’s go.” Ja’far says, sharply tugging on Kouen’s jacket with a strength Kouen couldn’t help but admire.

Ja’far informed him that the fireworks would start later, maybe 1 hour later, when the sun had gone down. 

“We have time to kill.” 

“Yes, do you wanna grab something to eat?” Ja’far asked, gesturing at all the different food stands. Candied apples, popcorn, cotton candy, cookies, hot dogs, hamburgers.

“I do, is there something here you want?” Kouen asked politely, realising that Ja’far’s hand had traveled down to his hand. He was shocked before holding it more securely, Ja’far probably didn’t want them to lose each other in the crowd.

“I can’t taste much...but I used to enjoy candied apples when I was young.” Ja’far mused, pulling out his wallet with the other hand, pulling Kouen to the stand.

The stand is a simple wood stand, those you expect to see from looking at movies. An older woman with long blonde hair smiled, giving them 2 apples and taking Ja’far’s money in exchange.

“Thank you.” Ja’far said, smiling at the lady.

”I didn’t see you as aggressive.” Kouen commented, staring at his candied apple in slight disgust. Ja’far stopped, looking at him and letting go off Kouen.

“Sorry, I don’t usually pull people around.” Ja’far apologised, hesitant and nervous as he observed Kouen with the same curious eyes as before. Ja’far moved around, scratching the back of his head, pulling on his sleeves, etc.

“I’ll keep close, go where you want.” Kouen shrugged, holding Ja’far’s stunned gaze.

“Okay, im glad then, Kouen.” Ja’far smiled, in that polite, natural and hypnotising way Kouen has learned Ja’far does once so often.

“Don’t mention it.” He said.

The sun slowly made its way behind the horizon fully, making it darker and darker a few hours later. Kouen still had his candied apple in hand even though Ja’far had ate it along time ago.

It might have been around midnight, or close to it when Kouen noticed Koumei walking around.

“Big brother, the fireworks should go off in fifteen minutes.” 

“Okay.”

“That reminds me...I have a sit place that might work well.” Ja’far said, smiling as he looked at Kouen.

“Can we all three be there? Then Koumei-“

“Please enjoy yourselves without me.” Koumei said, as he walked away Kouen was sure he had given a quick thumbs up to Ja’far.

“Great, we can go there right now, I promise it’s has a great view.” Ja’far said, smiling.

Kouen found himself more and more intrigued by Ja’far’s unhindered smile, less disturbed and way more interested by this mysterious but open man.

The place Ja’far took him to was far from the main place that the festival takes place in, in a large...vegetation that looked like a miniature forest.

“I put a place up before you arrived...” Ja’far said, leading him into the forest and finding a mat strewn on the large rock that connected to the mountain.

“You did?”

“I had hopes of getting you alone.”

“Oh.” Kouen mentally slapped himself, why was it that Ja’far had this effect on him? Throwing him off his game everyday.

Sitting down Kouen saw that they had a clear view of the forest underneath the mountain, and the people setting the fireworks up.

“I see you haven’t finished your apple.”

“I don’t like sweets.”

“ I can take it.”

“It’s had my spit on it.”

“I don’t mind.” Ja’far took the candied apple, licking on the hard sugar.

Kouen knew his gaze had been transfixed on Ja’far the whole day, but now it lingered around his idle tongue.

It peeked out of his mouth before returning, and Kouen felt weird, awkward and ashamed.

“You see something you like?” Ja’far teased, huddling closer to Kouen.

And now he was outright flirting.

“I do.”

“Oh~ what is it?”

“You.” Kouen replied, face hot and his mind in a mess.

“Well, I’m glad if anything.” Ja’far said, throwing the apple down the cliff, looking at Kouen with that same damn smile-

“Then, do I have any chances?”

Kouen nodded, still unsure of what he meant.

Now it was Ja’far’s turn to blush, his heart beating wildly, looking at Kouen with much softer eyes than before. He slipped the of his jacket, leaving his arms bare, along with the red tattoos, face flushed as he hesitated.

“Ja’far.” Kouen murmured, face flushed as well, boy their minds going in the same direction.

But before they could do anything, the loud sound of fireworks sounded, first the light sound of it flying through the sky, then it exploded into bright colourful lights.

Ja’far stared at it, eyes wide and face neutral.

“I guess that ruins the mood.” Ja’far said, laughing.

“It doesn’t have to.”

“Hmm? What do you-“ A press of lips against his shut him up. It took him a while to figure out what had happened, and then the kiss was done.

“Ja’far-“ this time Ja’far grabbed Kouen, pulling him down again, the light of the fireworks so close, reflecting the pale hue of Jafars skin, skin that Kouen ran his fingers over. They only stopped being so close when Sinbad, Kougyoku, Kouha and Lo’lo called their names.

“Well, I hope you enjoyed it, En.” Ja’far breathed, ragged and hot.

Oh, he enjoyed it, more than he ever thought he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Sinbad is purposely setting these guys up I promise you.
> 
> Edit: because of the comments I now want to make a second chapter because I actually had an idea


End file.
